


I Want You to Be Mine

by The_Sun_and_Her_Flowers



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sun_and_Her_Flowers/pseuds/The_Sun_and_Her_Flowers
Summary: “We haven’t formally introduced. I am-”“Oh, I know exactly who you are.” Filippo crossed his legs, spreading his arms across the back.If there was a button Eleonora could have pressed that would have open the top of the car and send her brother flying right through into the ceiling of the Vatican, Eleonora would have pressed it in a heartbeat.





	1. Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> In which, there is still a lot to say.

It’s little easier to breath, when the officers finally leave.

Not Edoardo though, and by that extent, Federico.

When Edoardo stepped forward, putting his hand on Federica’s shoulder and began to address the officer, the relief in Federica’s face was palpable.

Gone was his confusion. His posture was calm. She could swear he was standing a little taller.

She found herself wanting to reach for his arm. Keep him close.

‘Does he really think he can charm his way out of this?’ She thought, watching him as he gestured the officer to have a look around. There was nothing to see here.

He must have felt her eyes on him. He turned to look at her.

‘ _It’s okay_ ,’ he mouthed.

She nodded, reassuring him. He smirked and turned back to the officer once more. But not before giving her a wink.

She wanted to scowl, his ability to remain cocky in even the most dire of situation truly unbelievable. But all she could do was bite her lip, failing to keep her smile at bay.

* * *

 

“That was fucking scary,” Federica crumpled against Sana, a shaky chuckle stumbling out her. “Cazzo."

“Thank god, Silvia sprayed the bathroom.” Eva rubs her eyes, a bit of mascara coming off.

“At least, they didn’t find anything. Imagine that.” Silvia laughed.

Sana didn’t anything, her lips pursed, her glance intent on her friends. After a moment, she turned to Federica.

“Let’s just get you to bed, okay?”

Edoardo emerged from the hallway, hands in pockets. Fede scrolled behind him, cigarette lit.

Silvia turned to Edoardo, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Everything went well with the officers?”

He nodded. “Nothing a couple of bucks didn’t help solve,”

Everyone’s head shot up. From where she was standing, Eleonora’s eyes widen, baby blues full of disbelief. Edoardo puffed a laugh.

“Kidding.” he assured, her reaction totally worth it though. “Just apologized to the neighbors downstairs about the noise and that was good enough for them,” 

“Pietro?” Federica groaned. “Ugh, that sad bastard. He’s always calling the police about the littlest things. Thanks for apologizing to him.”

“My pleasure,” Edoardo reassured. “It’s your birthday after all.”

“Seventeen, baby!” Eva laughed, pulling Federica into a side hug. 

“Eva, Silvia, take her, would you?” Sana asked.

Eva nodded. Silvia hung back, her eyes fixed on Edoardo for a moment.

“Thanks for helping with the officers.” She fiddled with her hair.

“No problem.”

“Sorry, we weren’t able to able to talk a lot today.”

“It’s a party, it happens.” Silvia nodded.

“I waved to you earlier.” she said it almost sheepishly.

Edoardo remembered. “Oh,” he weaved his fingers in his hair. “I wasn’t really paying attention.” He smiled tightly.

“It’s fine,” she murmured.

“Silvia!” Eva called out.

Silvia rolled her eyes. “Coming!” she replied. She turned back to him.

“See you around?”

When he looked up, he saw Eleonora staring him. She had been talking to Sana, a bag of trash in each hand as they made their way through the terrace.

Her gaze was calm, the small arc of her eyebrow ever so intimidating. Ever observant when it came to him and Silvia.

He had meant it, when he had apologized all those months back. But he knew she was still fixated on him. The more he talked to her, the more he knew she would see his apology as something else. He needed to be distant. For her own good. 

And even though he had kept his word, he couldn’t blame Eleonora. Even if Sylvia never looked at him with resent or anger, sometimes he wondered if she was capable of that, he couldn’t help but feel the need to reach out. Clasp her hand and say once more than he was sorry. For more than just what happened between them, but what happened after.

Eleonora had never meant to tell him and a small part of him wished that knowledge would have stayed hidden. Because there were times now, when he couldn’t blame Eleonora for her reluctance.

It brought back that feeling of something heavy sitting on his chest. It was a feeling he had managed to forgot. Pushed away along with all the other things that made it difficult to be. To sit with himself.

“Hopefully,” It was the best he could muster.

It seemed to please Silvia, a big smile lighten up her face.

Eleonora looked at them for a beat longer, before turning back to the task in hand.

Edoardo sighed.

It was as much of a goodbye as she would allow him in front of everyone.

Time to go.

* * *

 

“Wow,” Federica exclaimed as she stumbled once more. Sylvia was quick to grab her, Eva not so much. They both let out a giggle.

“How much did you drink?” Sylvia asked.

“Not enough,” Federica mumbled. Sylvia rolled her eyes, while Eva let out a snort. She was all giggles tonight.

“Hey!” Eva exclaimed. “We should get cannolis tomorrow.”

“Ooh! From the place we went last time?”

“Yep, we’ll go during lunch.” Federica cheered.

“Sana and Eleonora, we are going to that place with that place with the cannolis!”

Sana brighten up, already thinking of all the flavors she wanted to try before she saw Eleonora’s face, long and withdrawn.

“Federica, I am going back tomorrow, remember?”

Everyone’s face fell.

“Oh, right.”

Eleonora tried to smile, but failed, her smile tight.

“How we go early and get some to go before you head to the airport?” Sana smiled. She turned to look at the others. They were already nodding.

Eleonora opened her mouth, her eyebrows strung in apology.

“No! My flight is so early, I don’t want you guys to have wake up-”

“It’s settled,” Federica clapped her hands together.

Eva ran over, enveloping Eleonora in a tight hug.

“We are going to miss you so much." she mumbled into her neck. 

Eleonora felt a sting in the back of her eyes. She ran her fingers through the tips of Eva's hair, trying to ground herself. 

"Me too."

“Come here!” Suddenly, they were all hugging, the kitchen echoing with their laughter and whispers.

It felt like being basked in the sun.

Six months. Far away from this little family she never thought she would find when she and Filippo moved to Rome.

Friends who were happily willing to wake up at 5:30 am to get cannolis with her while massively hungover. She kissed them all one more time, Federica, Sana, Silvia, and Eva all in their pajamas.

She would stayed with them, but she still had a opened suitcase and messy room waiting for her at home. Eleonora closed the front door. Filippo yawned. They stared at each other a long moment before he let out a laugh.

“Idiot,” he ruffled her hair.

* * *

 

“I told you we should have brought the car.” she panted, still trying to caught her breath.

“I thought we could take the bus.” Filippo whined.

“Well,” she gestured towards the bus, now a speck of green, turning the corner. “There it goes.”

Filippo waved her off, making his way towards the sidewalk. He manage to land on his butt, but just barely.

“Where are my cigarettes?” Eleonora rolled eyes, reaching into her purse. The pack of cigarettes almost empty, save only two. She handled him one. He reached from behind his pants, pulling out his lighter.

She looked down at the other one, contemplating for a moment before parting her lips. He cocked his eyebrow ever so slightly.

“Come on,” she said, gesturing for his lighter. He gave it without a word, but she knew.

“Shut up,” She coughed but only slightly. It took her a moment to control her breathing. She closed her eyes, letting the fatigue wash over her for a moment.

”So,” Filippo let out a drag. “That was Edoardo.”

Eleonora groaned.

“You know in part, I don’t blame Sylvia for pinning. I could literally feel Sylvia’s breasts quivering for him-” Filippo scrunched his nose, shuttinb his eyes close as Eleonora’s jacket grassed his face.

“Stop touching my friends!” She reached out enough to whack him him in the arm. “Just because your not attracted to them doesn’t means it’s okay!”

“Sylvia didn’t take it that way-ow!” Filippo rubbed the skin on his arm, already feeling the bruise. “Okay! Sorry,”

He combed through his hair as if her actions had left him a dishelved mess. “My point is...she’s nowhere near being infatuated with him. Believe me, I know the type. I was once like that myself. Thinking I was in love with certain people because I thought it will help me feel a way about myself.”

That’s why Eleonora had feared. This is why she wanted him far away from her.

“I don’t want her to get any ideas with him. She doesn’t need that right now."

“I think he’s made that pretty clear that there is only one person he’s interested in.”

She swallowed hard, unable to hold her brother’s glance. He always could see through her, see what she tried to hide from others and herself.

He already had an inclining about Edoardo. But he didn’t know about her. Not completely anyway.

“Wait…” Filippo looked up. “Doesn’t he have a car?”

“Yeah,” And had probably ride off home, or somewhere else. To another party. With the girls from his grade. She remembered their graceful bodies, the way they danced, their delicate features. To what song were they dancing to now? She could imagine Edoardo’s eyes watching them. Hovering closer and closer before dipping his head forward, nuzzling into their neck-

Eleonora felt a jolt in her arm. “Hey!” she yelped, almost dropping her cigarette.

Filippo paid her no mind. He was holding her purse, now open, searching. After a moment, he pulled out her phone.

“What the hell?” She exclaimed, watching as he typed in her passcode.

“Well I don’t know about you,” he said, scrolling through her contacts. ”But _I_ want to get home,”

He let out a laugh, his face bright and merry. 

"Capelli di merda? Really?” He rolled his eyes. He tapped on call sign and put it to his ear. “You are so obvious, Eleonora.”

“What are you doing?" Eleonora squealed.

"Getting us a ride!'

Wait, what? 

"Lippo, no!”

* * *

 

Fede’s phone had been blowing up. So had been Edoardo’s but he had ignored it. They were at the steps leading down to the fountain, his car engine on, the dripples of a slow melody trickling in their space as clouds of smoke hovered above them. 

“Amali said they are drinking at her house right now,” Fede told him, scrolling down through his texts.

“Want to go?”

“Maybe,” He exhaled through his nose.

“Come on, you at least got to talk to her, right?”

Edoardo let out another drawl, watching the smoke dissipate before he threw what remained to the ground, snuffling it out.

“She is still leaving tomorrow.” Fede let out a snort from behind Edoardo. Edoardo shot him a dirty look.

"Dude, you are so whipped.”

“Yeah, maybe” He kicked the rock at his feet. “But so are you.”

Federico chuckled, settling on a small smirk. “Shut up.”

Edoardo's left pocket vibrated once more.

He let out a groan, pulling it out.

He was going to silent it or better yet, turn it off. He was going to-

"Cazzo!" Federico looked up. Edoardo was frozen, his mouth slacken opened. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, curiosity sipping into him as he leaned forward, looking down at the caller ID. He let out a laugh. “Holy shit!”


	2. Intersection

Even when he pressed the accept button and held the phone to his ear, Edoardo was hesitant.

He didn’t know to react when it was her approaching him. The times that she had, it had left him nothing short of spellbound, unable to hold back a smile. This time was no different.

“Ciao?” it come out unsure.

“Ciao, Capelli di merda.” Edoardo pulls back his ear, the sound of a man’s voice so startling against the anticipation of Eleonora’s. The man sounded winded, like he had been running.

 Fede leaned in, cheek pressed on the other side of the phone.

 “Is Eleonora okay?”

Where was Eleonora? Why did this guy have her phone?

“Who is this?”

 “Wow, how galient! Well, I appreciate the concern for my sister.” On the other side, the man cleared his throat. “This is Filippo Sava and Eleonora and I need a favor.”

* * *

 

 “I can’t believe you did this!” Eleanora howled. Filippo turned the corner, keeping his eyes on his sister’s purse, slowly as she approached him with it. Her blue eyes were ablazed, completely out of breath, her black hair sticking to her temple. In those moments, Eleonora reminded him of their mother, right before a scowl. But he never dared tell her that. She would kill him then, for sure.

 “You ran off with my phone!” Eleonora groaned; a raging mountain. “And called him. HIM.” 

“Is it so bad?” he asked. “I asked him for a ride home, which as you can see, stranded one, we need. And he kindly obliged.”

“Kindly,” Eleonora mocked. “Eduardo?”

“Yes,” Filippo sighed, exasperated. “I am not the one who has a flight in the early morning.”

 Eleonora sighed, her purse dropping to her side. She closed her eyes. Her cigarette was gone now, lost in the midst of her chase for Filippo down the street. She longed for it now.

 “Do you really have no money, at all?” she pleaded.

 “Not for a taxi, and you know it. And I am still waiting for my credit card to come in. And you left yours at home,” He rolled his eyes. “We have been over this!”

 Filippo leaned against the pole, looking down at his nails, still as blue as when he painted them last week.

 “He sounded worried, you know.”

 “Mmmm, I am sure he did,” she crossed her arms.

 “You know, you talk really badly about him for someone who has his phone number. Why have it then, if he’s so terrible?”

The question was fair. More than fair. She pursed her lips into a tight frown. She felt herself deflate, being confronted by it. Especially under her brother’s watchful eyes. She could puff and hoff about Edoardo’s horribleness all she wanted in public, but in private, she still exchanged texts, made plans, _flirted_.

Why did she allow it all? When did he stop being the villain in the story?

 “Well,” she threaded her fingers through her hair. A nervous tick of Eleonora.

“He’s-”

A roar echoed the street and a car turned around on the empty road, the lights dazzling Eleonora and Filippo for a moment before pulling up on the sidewalk. 

The window rolled down. Edoardo sat there, cigarette on his smirking lips. Eleonora wanted to slap it off his face. Then pick up and put it on her own.

“Shall we?” he asked.


	3. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE FINAL INSTALLMENT. I DID IT. I ACTUALLY FINISHED. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

It took a while, a long while before Eleonora opened the door to the front side of Edoardo’s car. She stood in the sidewalk for what seemed like forever. Staring between at Edoardo’s car and the long dwelling road that awaited her.

Maybe she could walk back, borrow money from Eva, maybe Silva. She could call Eva’s mom. Yeah, ask her to pick them up. Eva’s mom had always been kind to them. Eva’s mom who was…

Currently out of Rome on a business trip.

She let her hand go slacken.

“Well?” She looked up. Filippo, the traitor had rolled down the window.

“Are you sleeping here?”

Edoardo let out a chuckle. Not for long though. He must have noticed her frown, pursed lips and blazing eyes and put his head down. His shoulders were still slightly shaking. He had settled for laughing silently at her expense. The cocky bastard.

After a minute of silent rage, she began to make her way towards the front seat. But not before stopping at Filippo’s window. Now that she was close, she could sense his apprehension.

He had done the only possible thing he could think of. Eleonora would be grateful, she was sure, sometime in the near future, when she would be with her friends, eating canolis to her heart’s content, in the airport, past customs, and waiting for her flight.

But right now, she was here, in the middle of who-knew-what-street at the mercy of Edoardo and she was the further from being grateful.

If she was a cartoon, there would be little lines of smoke coming out from her ears.

She made sure to not make eye contact with Edoardo when she opened the door, but to slam the door as hard as she could.

* * *

 

It was not the first time Eleonora had been in Edoardo’s car. She was no stranger to the leather seats, the lingering scent of tobacco.

But that had been once. An isolated incident. Something she had vowed to herself would never happen again.

But here she was again.

He turned to face Filippo, running his fingers across his hair before extending his hand.

“We haven’t formally been introduced. I am-”

“Oh, I know exactly who you are.” Filippo crossed his legs, spreading his arms across the back. His lip ring gleamed underneath in the car light. “Thanks for picking us. Eduardo.”

If there was a button Eleonora could have pressed that would have open the top of the car and send her brother flying right through into the ceiling of the Vatican, she would have pressed it in a heartbeat.

But alas.

“If that’s the Sava’s family official name for me,” Edoardo said,

“No, that would Capelli di Merda. Right, Nora?”

A wide grin appeared on Edoardo’s face and Eleonora felt herself go warm all over.

Maybe she couldn’t send her brother flying through the Vatican, but she would get close.  
Very close.

Eleonora turned to the window instead, concentrating on the streetlights and counted to ten.

A smug Edoardo with Filippo in the backseat was not something Eleonora could have ever prepared for. Not sober and most certainly in the confinements of Edoardo’s car.

She made it to twelve. Eva would be proud.

“Can we go?” She watched the lights from the pharmacy across them bled into different colors. She felt them look at each other. Perhaps they exchanged a smile, a look.

Next to her, Edoardo turned the key and the engine hummed once more.

* * *

 

She would have thought she would have been subjected to more of Filippo’s excessive comments, but it was soothingly quiet. Not because Filippo had finally gained a filter and respected Eleonora’s boundaries. She knew he had had every intention of doing so, but he had underestimated how much of a toll their little run had taken on him. He was down 5 minutes into the drive home. Eleonora winced at the sound of his snores. There was usually a door and a wall between but not today.

There was only a car now and Edoardo. He knew she wasn’t happy.

“Can I turn on some music?” It can’t be all awkward silence and Filippo’s snores.

“Oh, sure,” Edoardo said. He opened his screen and handed her his phone.

She stares down at it for a moment, unsure.

“It’s connected to the bluetooth.”

She winces, quickly opening the music app at the left hand corner. She presses Shuffle, not caring what the song is and set the phone down in between them.

Something happy and bubbly begins to play.

It was awful. But Eleonora willingly take it.

“I am sorry I don’t have Baby K.” He said.

She rolled eyes, remembering that day. Still, it filled Eleonora with a sense of relief. She hated silence, especially with him. It was easier to handle him when he was being his charming self.

Self-centered, that's what she had meant.

“Apart from Baby K, what do you like?” He teased.

“You ask a lot of questions.”

“Well,” he said. “I want to go on a date with you.”

“What’s does that have to do with anything?” She wanted to ignore the way she felt herself flush at the word date. A date meant nothing.

“I want to get to know you.” Like it was obvious. “So, come on, what do you like?”

“I don’t know.” She scrambled for a name, something. “Florence and the Machine?”

“Did you listen to her new album?” Eleonora raised her eyebrows. “It’s amazing. Actually, if you scroll down on my iTunes, I think I might have some of the new….”

“Wait, “ she put her hand up. This whole conversation felt like it was happening under water. “You listen to Florence?”

He nodded. “What’s your favorite song?”

Who the fuck was he?

The car halted and suddenly, there were at a red light.

Filippo stirred. His hair was sticking out, his liner slightly smudged.

“We here?” he croaked.

“No, not yet.” Eleonora said.

“Soon,” Edoardo said.

“I’ll wake you up,” Eleonora reassured him.

“Thanks, Nora.” He mumbled, already settling back into the warmth of the back.

Eleonora and Edoardo looked back at each and a moment, the traffic light lightly swinging back and forth above them, from red to green.

The car behind them roared his honk.

Edoardo was the first one to look away. Eleonora lingered before she turned her gaze down to her hands.

“So, Nora, eh?” his voice came out soft, mellow.

“It’s his nickname for me since we were little.” she said, the memory forming before her like a vision. She is three and he’s seven, and he’s an artist and she, his masterpiece.

_‘Nora,’Filippo said, as he pulled her hair back from her face. They were sitting in her little makeup stand, Filippo didn’t have one, but it didn’t matter. What was hers was his._

_‘Uh?” she stared at him through the mirror._

_‘Mama and Papa call you Eleonora. But I am going to call you, Nora.” he said, reaching between his knees. He leaned forward, his hand coming up right in front of her. She grabbed for it, her little eyes taking in the bow, taken from their mother’s closet, red and shiny. ‘Nora equals red. Red ribbon, red shoes., red lipstick, like Mama’s.”_

_“Do you like that?”_

_She nodded, the grin in her face bigger than he had ever seen and he ruffled her hair._

_“Idiot.”_

“Parents waiting for you at home?” The question pulls her out of the memory faster than a splash of cold water in the morning.

For a moment, she doesn’t know what to respond. Her answers are often more automatic. She’s tired, she’s nervous, and she is sitting next to Edoardo Incanti in his car, on her way home, back again. She’s out of her depth here.

She shakes her head long enough that he can feel it, her gaze intent on the road. She hopes it’s enough.

It’s not.

“Gone?” It’s blunt, bold, in way that no one has ever asked.

It’s what most people assumed when they realized it was just Filippo and her. Eva had too, before she told her. It was a nicer version than the truth anyhow.

“No.”

“So you both moved out here on your own?” She watched the traffic lights bleed into different colors. Green, red, yellow.

“Yep,”

He hummed. His face gave nothing always, save the slight lock of his jaw. But there is something in the way he asks. Like he's knows somehow. Like he understands.

The more she thinks about it, she doesn’t know anything about Edoardo's family. About Edoardo in general.

She waits for him to elaborate but there is nothing.

A silence befell them like smoke.

It startled to her to hear him say, “We are here.” There under the pale moonlight, is her building. Their small little black car parked right in front of them.

“Filippo,” she calls out.

“Uh?” he stands up too fast.

“Thank Aphrodite.” he groaned. He turned to Edoardo. He patted him the shoulder, a loud weird clap that exhibited none of the elegance her brother usually carried. He was beyond tired.

“Thank you, Eduardo.”

“No problem.”

“Got to wake up in 5 hours, can you believe?” Edoardo smiled as Filippo opened the door, wobbling his way out of the car. He was halfway to the door when he turned around, realizing he had been walking alone all this time.

“I’ll be in a minute.” Edoardo shifted in his seat, turning to face her, fully, clearly surprised.

She almost wished he hadn’t. Filippo’s gaze fell on her once more. She nodded. He waved and closed the door behind him.

She wills her eyes to stay on the blue of his shirt. It was a good color on him. Her left hand twitches and she knows that the part of her ready to smack some sense into her. She’s grateful though. It’s better than looking at his eyes. “Thanks for bringing us home,” she said. Even if she hadn’t been happy at first, she was grateful. The moment had come a lot earlier than she’d expected, but it had. She was feeling grateful and tired, but perhaps more alert than she had been all night.

“Anytime. I am glad, we got to spend some time together before you left.” His eyes twinkled, and he simply smiled at her, looking at her like he was hoping he would be able to trace her face from memory.

“I am coming back, you know. It’s not forever.” It sounded like she was almost comforting him. Which she wasn’t. He wasn’t Filippo or the girls. He wouldn’t really miss her. Even his actions said otherwise.

“Besides, by the time I do, this will all be over.”

“Over?”

“You’ll have moved on. Off chasing the next poor girl who says no to you.” Her words felt suspended in the air between them.

He is staring at her, his face absent of any amusement, the easy charm he weaves into his every word. He’s serious, in a way she thinks she hasn’t seen since that night, and it’s puzzles her that her comment could have this much impact.

"You really don’t get it,” he shakes his head a little. “Do you?’ She sits there, trying to keep her face neutral.

"Don't get what?"

“I am serious about this, Eleonora. About you.” he swallows hard, he looks nervous.

Still, his voice is firm and unwavering when he says, “I like you.”

It somehow hits her more than the date confession.

“Why? Because I am pretty and mysterious?”

“Yes,” he smiled, again like it’s so obvious. Is everything so clear to him?. “And kind, smart, stubborn-”

“Now, you are just listing adjectives.” she tried to scowl, but it falls short. Would it kill him to just blink? To stop looking at her for one second and just let her think?

“I am going to prove you wrong, Eleonora Francessa Sava.”

She raised her eyebrows.

“How so? You’ll become a monk?”

She smiles before she can help herself. He stares at her, like she just did a magic trick.

“I won’t go that far.” He put his arm on the arm stand, stretching himself out. This way, his fingertips are centimeters away from brushing her hair.

“Can’t deprive the world of all this. I’ll still go to parties,” he declared.“Dance, drink, and smoke.”

“You already do that.”

“Ah, but there is one tiny little detail.” She nodded, waiting.

“It’ll be alone.”

It took a minute for what he said to properly kick in.

When it did, she really let herself laugh.

“Are you telling me you are going to be celibate until I get back?”

When she had said the monk thing, she had truly been joking.

“Yes,” She shook her head.

“You are crazy, you’ll die.”

“I am not a sex addict,” he huffed.

“You are close enough,” she argued, before letting her eyes roam the floor.

She pauses for a moment, before looking up at him again.

“Are you expecting me to say I’ll do the same?”

“No,” he declared. She arched her eyebrow.

“So you don’t care if I hook up with a tall handsome English boy?” she teased. “Or girl?”

He only quirks his eyebrow at the last part, still smiling. Even so, she could tell he knew she was serious. Eleonora was beautiful, she knew that. Boys and girls had been staring at her for a long time, and sometimes, she stared back.

Still, it took him a little longer to answer that and she knew despite whatever it was that he would say, something inside him burned for a moment.

It thrills her.

“Let’s put it this way. I know what I want. It’s what I want today and it’s what I’ll want six months from now. You are not and that’s fine. Because when we do this, Eleonora, I want you to be ready.”

“Ready for what?” she whispered and for a moment, she let herself look at his lips.

He noticed and she swears he almost stutters.

“You’ll see.”

“You really have a strange sense of logic, you know.” she murmured. It’s the best she can get out without betraying the tremor she feels.

“I’ve been told so, yes.” He hummed.

_‘With your black cool eyes and your bitten lips, the world is at your fingertips’_

His eyes were onyx, like the stones that she had seen once sold by the market when she was little.

He leaned in and she feels herself shiver. Like when snow falling on one’s arms. She closes her eyes, and she lingers in the darkness for a moment, unsure.

She hears the door swing open and the soft breeze slips in.

Damn it. She just-he is going to think...

When she opens her eyes and he’s staring at her with those warm onyx eyes, she finds herself trying not to mumble, to justify what she just did, he’s going to make fun of her, tease, use it against her-

“Have a safe flight, Eleonora.”

He doesn't leave until she's inside. They stare at each other through the bars.

She watches after him for a long time and he lingers in her mind as she lays in her bed, her hair a cloak of black against her pillow.

He’s really nothing like she expected him to be. He’s the boy who hurt Sylvia, put her in a terrible situation, who made fun of her when she confronted her about it. But he’s also the person who apologized to her, who admitted he was wrong, who understand what he had done. He wasn’t the same boy she told off that day in front of the cafe.

And that scares her shitless.


End file.
